supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sushi Resturaunt Trip Gone Wrong
This fanfic by Japanlover86 shows the Shinozawas experiencing an incident at a sushi restaurant. Chapter 1: Restaurant Ransom The Shinozawas had arrived at a nice sushi restaurant in Kojimachi, Tokyo. The three kept their alive complexion and changed their clothes, Jiao/Jiko wore a pink dress with a flower on it, Huizong/Hideki wore a leather coat, motorcycle boots, blue jeans, and a pair of sunglasses resting on his forehead, Hiro wore a skull, short-sleeved T-shirt and blue jeans, Meimei/Meiko wore a black tanktop and a pair of jean shorts, Jiao held A Taiwanese flag fleece cushion " (Nice to be away for a while) " Huizong said to Hiro " (Sure is)" the Japanese man replied back to his Taiwanese brother in law " (Mommy, look at the Taiwanese flag, white sun, blue sky, red flag, mommy)" Jiao/Jiko, a Japanese-Taiwanese girl, and Meimei and Hiro's little daughter, she was hugging up to her cushion " (How may I serve you four?)" She said until she caught Huizong's eye, Huizong was quite attractive to some women, possibly because of Japan and Taiwan's low obesity rates, much to his sister's dismay, her thoughts became filled with glomping the 23-year old "ghost" man, " (We'll all have spider rolls)" Hiro said as his family nodded A couple of minutes later, they had their sushi, Jiao/Jiko looked at a child throwing a fit, she then quietly ate her sushi, then looked at the waitress, Yuki, who was still standing. " (Miss? You're making me nervous)" the young four-year old said, but her voice was too quiet and high pitched for her to hear, she then grinned madly, Huizong had finished his sushi, Big mistake, the four got up Then the woman glomped him, Jiao/Jiko was sitting right next to Huizong and held his hand as they walked out of the door, Huizong had heard a pop from his shoulder, Jiao/Jiko was crying, What Huizong feared his niece getting injured " (Holy f***!)" Huizong yelled, his niece was crying " (MOMMY! MOMMY!)" She screamed " (You will marry me!)" She squeaked " (We are destined to be together!)" as she made painful contact, just before the impact, Huizong curled up into a ball to protect his niece Huizong felt a painful sensation is his right arm, dislocation, yes, even ghosts can dislocate their joints. " (Get the f*** off)" He said in a firm voice " (We're supposed to live happily ever after!) " She growled, " (Be my husband!)" She yelled F*** no, the man thought, what would Another Beatrix said? She had feelings for him and he wouldn't want to marry the glomping b****. " (Mommy! Daddy!)" Jiao screamed " (HIRO! SIS! GET THIS CRAZY B**** OFF ME!)" Huizong/Hideki yelled Jiao got up, her uncle was quite femmy and petite due to malnourishment during the war years, but remained a healthy look, Yuki was pressing against his gut and felt a painful, yet ticklish sensation on his abdomen, but he grunted and hissed in pain, as well as trying hard not to laugh, but a nauseous sensation came up as his abdomen was squeezed by her excess weight, the Taiwanese man felt something warm and wet slipped past his face on to his chin, blood, he gasped in pain Her parents then got the girl off Huizong while her mother tended to her brother and daughter while her father fought the girl " (Jiko, Hideki!)" Meimei/Meiko said in high concern, after three minutes, the girl was down for the count, Jiko cried in her mother's arms The owners came to the young family of four, as Huizong/Hideki moved his shoulder until he heard a pop, the cook and the owner then rushed to the family " (We are so sorry! Yuki is our daughter, she had the tendency to do this when attractive men are around, please don't press charges on us, if the police find out, they will shut us down as a hazard to public safety!)" The mother said, she and her husband were on their knees, begging in front of the family, " (I don't care if she does this! My daughter's gonna be scarred for life!)" Hiro said " (That's okay, but please, keep her away from people)" Meimei/Meiko said, still holding a sobbing Jiao/Jiko and Huizong clutching his wound The family then left " (Mama, she was scary!)" Jiao/Jiko still said while crying. Then the little girl turned towards her uncle, her eyes widened to the blood dripping down him " (Uncle, you're bleeding!)" She said. She pointed to the red liquid on her uncle's face. " (Oh, my god)" Meimei said as she checked her twin brother's wound, she touched it and Huizong gasped in pain and agony, he then clutched his stomach in pain. " (She, squeezed my organs, f***ing painful!)" He said in pain, his sister lifted up his shirt, revealing a bit of skin discoloured and a little wound, she saw that her brother looked dizzy and nauseous " (I'll tell the owners)" she said and went inside the sushi restaurant to talk to the couple " (Hello, you're the lady whose----)" said the chef " (Twin brother got injured, okay, she actually hurt my brother, wound and bruise on abdomen, blood in head, I'm concerned it might be his brain, and he also looks quite nauseous)" She said firmly " (Okay, YUKI! GET DOWN HERE! NOW!)" the chef yelled, his daughter, Yuki came down " (This lady's brother has been badly hurt----)" The chef said before he was cut off by someone vomiting, followed by a moan of "Oh, god" " (Hideki!)" A voice from outside said Hiro then peeked his head into the restaurant " (Meiko! He's been sick!)" He yelled at his wife " (Yuki, you are grounded for a month, get upstairs, now!)" The chef yelled, as Yuki cried and ran The chef went outside with cleaning products to clean the vomit " (Sorry about your twin, Ma'am)" He said to the Taiwanese woman " (It's okay, we'll bring him home)" She said Chapter 2: Better Calm Down Category:Fanfics